Blind Blind
by Luisee
Summary: Ella, sólo sonrió con un tic en el ojo mientras asentía, con una cara de psicópata que él no notó, Kagome no dijo nada, pero… pero Inuyasha podía decirle 'Adiós' a la gran noche de fin de año. [Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!] ¡Segundo y último capítulo arriba!
1. Blind 1

•**Summary**: Ella, sólo sonrió con un tic en el ojo mientras asentía, con una cara de psicópata que él no notó, Kagome no dijo nada, pero… pero Inuyasha podía decirle 'Adiós' a la gran noche de fin de año. [Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!]

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

•**Pairing**: Inuyasha X Kagome.

•**N/A**: Soy medio bruta para racionar… así que tomé otro reto del sidra (?)

Por eso va a ser tan corto :p

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** ๋•— ๋• Blind Blind ๋•— ๋•**/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*Capítulo 1*•

* * *

La escalera que llevaba hacia el piso de abajo estaba íntegramente decorada, aún tenía todos los adornos que la habían ataviado la noche buena y navidad, los exageradamente grandes moños de matiz rojizo con ramilletes de flores amarillas aún estaban intactos y hermosos. Justo donde la escalera terminaba había un árbol navideño, el árbol era igual de llamativo; era enorme, con esferas con muchos estampados diferentes y las luces parpadeantes hacían que los ojos de quienes los vieran danzaran al ritmo del sublime movimiento resplandeciente.

Kagome puso su pie en el primer peldaño, pisando fuertemente con la punta del tacón. Su larga cabellera, del mismo color que una fina madera de aroma dulzón, con sus sagaces orbes marrones, que brillaron con una ligera carga de ansiedad. Era la fiesta de año nuevo, ni de broma pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad, además ella tenía planes para pasarla bien y cierto irritante muchacho formaba parte de dichos planes, su amor por Inuyasha era cada día más grande y visible, sus momentos juntos eran incontables y el avance de su relación era más que obvio; lo cual significaba que todos sus problemas ese día habían valido la pena. La noche sería larga y sería suya.

Kagome sólo… sólo quería verse bonita para su novio; y por eso había batallado con el corto y sensual pero lindo vestido que había elegido para la ocasión. Pero eso no había sido todo. Había tenido que levantarse temprano para ir al salón, hacerse la manicura y pedicura, la dolorosa depilación, buscar los zapatos, organizar todo para la fiesta. Había resultado para ella, un tanto agotador, además tiempo atrás había empezado una dieta, para lograr lucir bien en la vestimenta que tanto le gustaba, sin contar la visita al dentista y a la naturista, para beber una hierba especial, que ocasionaba que se relajara. No se le escapó ningún detalle.

Kagome colocó el otro pie sobre el siguiente peldaño, avanzando con diestra elegancia. Pudo ver a Inuyasha desde arriba. Los labios, sonrosados y brillantes por el Lipstick, se curvaron en una sonrisa que era de aspecto malicioso, casi lascivo.

Sus largas piernas, con aquel vestido rojo, lucían oportunamente con un toque sensual. Kagome amaba ese vestido, que quizá no era del mejor diseñador de Japón, pero le había llamado la atención de forma mágica, tenía olanes y una hermosa flor como adorno, además era de un tono rojo opaco. Y ese era justamente el color favorito de Inuyasha. Aquel atuendo, era absolutamente perfecto para la ocasión.

Kagome bajaba la escalera cuidando de mantener la cabeza en alto, quería verse hermosa e indómita antes los ojos de su Inuyasha, en la mente de ella revoloteaban cientos, y hasta miles de ideas sobre lo que Inuyasha podría decirle, no esperaba nada fuera del otro mundo: un '_Dios, luces más hermosa que nunca_' o quizá '_No me había dado cuenta de lo bella que eres_' estaban bien.

Paseó la mano de forma elegante por el barandal de la decorada escalera.

« Cabeza arriba, hombros atrás, camina derecha… camina derecha » se dijo, con gusto y emoción. Sus pies por fin hicieron aterrizar su cuerpo grácil en el último escalón, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba embelesado con el árbol navideño.

—Inuyasha, nos vamos —sonrió, su momento no se iba a arruinar.

—Síp —ella le extendió la mano, y él la tomó, pero sin mirarla. Los ojos del muchacho aún seguían fijados a las luces centellantes—. Qué lindo árbol, no lo había notado hasta ahora y esas luces, ¡Wooo! Kagome, es genial —parpadeó—. En serio… WOOOOOOO.

—Sí, g-genial —Kagome haló un poco a su novio para así tenerlo cerca y que él pudiera apreciarla—. Pero, sabes…Yo…

—WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… —sus ojos dorados no podían despejarse del asombroso espectáculo que ese extraño árbol le brindaba.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ya deja de ver las malditas luces del árbol! —chilló, casi histérica y muy decepcionada, pero ese chillido sirvió de algo, Inuyasha por fin desvió su mirada hacia ella. Entonces, Kagome sintió algo de esperanza, sabía que Inuyasha no era de los chicos cursis y románticos, pero al fin de cuentas era una noche especial y ella esperaba un cumplido dulce que la hiciera enamorarse más de él.

—Kagome, qué extraño vestido traes, ¿No es un vestido para niñas?… com-como que te ves más ancha ¿No? —dijo él con inocencia, moviendo los brazos, queriendo expresar con sus manos la palabra '_Ancha_'

Ella, sólo sonrió con un tic en el ojo mientras asentía, con una cara de psicópata que él no notó, Kagome no dijo nada, pero… pero Inuyasha podía decirle '_Adiós_' a la gran noche de fin de año.

* * *

•**•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** ๋•— ๋• To Be Continued ๋•— ๋•**/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

* * *

•**N/A**:Y ahí está, algo corto pero, pero rayos tenía que escribir más, ¿Review :3?


	2. Blind 2

•**Summary**: Ella, sólo sonrió con un tic en el ojo mientras asentía, con una cara de psicópata que él no notó, Kagome no dijo nada, pero… pero Inuyasha podía decirle 'Adiós' a la gran noche de fin de año. [Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!]

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

•**Pairing**: Inuyasha X Kagome.

•**N/A**: Hola :3

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** ๋•— ๋• Blind Blind ๋•— ๋•**/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

•*Capítulo 2*•

* * *

Una brisa suave golpeó con sutileza el rostro de ambos, avanzando por la banqueta de asfalto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él por enésima vez, estaba algo harto de seguir preguntando y no obtener respuesta alguna—, ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? —su voz sonó molesta y fastidiada.

Lo peor de la noche no había sido tener que ir a comprar champaña en medio de la celebración, el problema no era que tuvieron que ir de establecimiento en establecimiento porque no podían encontrar un lugar abierto tan tarde, tampoco era un conflicto que hubieran tenido que ir caminando, no. El único y verdadero problema que le interesaba a Inuyasha era que Kagome no hablaba, no le dirigía la palabra y ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver durante todo el camino a casa. Él pensó que ella estaba algo molesta por el comentario que había hecho sobre su vestido pero rechazó ese motivo, no creía que ella fuera tan infantil.

El muchacho miró la bolsa plástica de su mano donde traía la botella de champaña.

—Fue difícil conseguirla, ¿No? —sonrió alzando la bolsa, intentando apaciguar la tensión, pero al no obtener respuesta de nuevo, su paciencia colapsó de inmediato —. Vamos, Kagome, dime que te pasa.

Estaba bien, debía aceptar que se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Ella realmente se había molestado por el comentario de su vestido? La vio de nuevo, enfundada en aquel pequeño pedazo de tela roja, que ella llamaba vestido. Para Inuyasha su novia siempre lucía hermosa, pero esa prenda le parecía verdaderamente horrible y no le favorecía nada. Era mejor ser sincero que mentirle. Resopló, molesto.

—No me pasa nada —dijo la chica para luego ladear la cara, apartando sus ojos de Inuyasha, quien buscó verla de frente pero no lo consiguió, bufó molesto—, Idiota.

—¿Cómo? —Kagome había murmurado tan bajo que él ni siquiera había logrado escucharla bien—. ¿Q-Qué dijiste? —dijo Inuyasha, ella se giró a él, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios hacían un mohín de desagrado.

—Que eres un idiota, eso dije —refunfuñó, su cuerpo trémulo—. Casi me muero de hambre por entrar en este vestido, pase toda la tarde arreglándome para ti, planeé todo para verme bonita para ti, pero… tú no eres capaz de decirme algo agradable.

—Kagome, yo…

—¡Cállate! —rugió la chica, rechinando los dientes—. ¡Eres un idiota, te odio, te odio! —tomó aire, moviendo los hombros de forma casi violenta— ¡Te Odio!

—No, oye, no me digas eso —murmuró él, alzó las manos, mientras maldecía mentalmente.

Había sido un idiota, sí, y que Kagome le dijera que lo odiaba había sido un verdadero golpe, le había dolido. Inuyasha arrojó la bolsa al piso provocando así que la botella se hiciera añicos. Tomó a su novia de los hombros, sujetándola de forma fuerte para a la vez delicada. Ella se removió, intentando escapar.

—¡Suéltame! —le espetó.

—No, no hasta que me escuches y me perdones —intentó abrazarla.

Pero Kagome seguía moviéndose, queriendo escapar de su agarre, el muchacho correspondió esa acción apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—¡Ya, déjame ir, tonto!

—No.

—¡Que me sueltes!

Pero Inuyasha la mantenía pegada a él. Una tercera voz se escuchó: —¿Algún problema aquí?

Un oficial con cara seria, cabello negro y lentes oscuros había logrado ver lo que sucedía. Agregó con la misma seriedad.

—Los idiotas que se quieren pasar de listos con las señoritas lindas nunca faltan, no importa que día sea.

Inuyasha soltó a Kagome y tomó distancia, para después relajar su rostro. Abrió la boca pero no logró hablar.

—Sí, oficial, este atrevido me está molestando —dijo ella con tono acusatorio, señalando a su novio.

Dulce venganza.

El oficial, miró los alrededores de la calle, escudriñando cada parte de la escena. Había una botella rota cerca, un sujeto desagradable con cara de amargado y una linda chica con los ojos llorosos. Era obvio lo que pasaba.

—Kagome… ¿Cómo puedes negarme? Dile a este tipo que soy tu novio —reclamó él.

El agente de la ley se bajó los lentes, mirando a Kagome, esperando una contestación. La chica miró los ojos azules del policía, dudó un poco, pero luego dio su veredicto.

—N-No, no lo conozco, mi nombre es Sonomi —dijo, mirando a su novio con algo parecido a la lástima—. No sé con quién m-me confunde.

La cara de Inuyasha se deformó. ¡No podía ser posible! Dándose cuenta que su cruel novia de verdad no tenía pensarlo ayudarlo, buscó una excusa. Miró a su alrededor.

—¡Oficial, le juro que no estaba haciendo nada, solo quería abrir la botella de champaña! —exclamó. Nunca fue bueno mintiendo, no tenía mucha imaginación.

—Sí me dieran una moneda cada vez que escuchó eso —dijo el oficial—. Ahora, date la vuelta, chico problema, pasarás la noche tras las rejas.

—¡Eres un idiota, ella es mi novia, y no voy a dejar que me lleves a prisión, grandísimo animal! ¡Vamos, Kagome! —rugió Inuyasha, intentando acercarse a su novia. Entonces una patrulla se estacionó junto a la acera.

—¿Problemas, compañero? —dijo uno de los dos oficiales que había en la patrulla.

En varios minutos, y con mucho esfuerzo entre los tres agentes de la ley lograron sujetar a Inuyasha y esposarlo, fue realmente difícil, meterlo en la patrulla fue otro gran reto. En otras circunstancias, él los habría golpeado y se había resistido hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero ahora Inuyasha tan sólo quería ver que hasta qué punto Kagome decidía decir la verdad. Empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

—Kagome, di que eres mi novia, di que esto es una venganza ¡Diles la maldita verdad! —comentó el muchacho, gritando por la ventana abierta del vehículo.

—¿Es cierto, señorita? —habló uno de los oficiales, mirando a Kagome.

Ese sujeto problemático hablaba muy seguro, logrando que empezaran a dudar.

Ella rio nerviosa. No, no podía dejarlo así, no importaba que él jamás notara lo mucho que se esforzaba por él, lo amaba y no podía dejar que pasara la noche en la cárcel.

—Sí —y cerró los ojos, mostrando su rostro asustado—. Disculpe, estaba muy enojada, no estaba pensando.

—Ja ja ja, no se preocupe, está bien—rio otro oficial, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha suspiraron aliviados, el muchacho pensó que su novia no podía ser tan mala.

—Ya era hora, Kagome —y su enojo se fue mágicamente.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha —ella mostró una sonrisa afable—. Te amo. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé. También te amo, tonta —manifestó él, contento.

—Vamos a casa —ella se acercó a la patrulla, asomándose hacía dentro por la ventanita del vehículo, logrando así besar a su novio.

—Eso no será posible, señorita —la pareja parpadeó con sincronía, perplejos—. Ahora suba a la patrulla—dijo el primer policía con una expresión tan seria como la que tenían los otros dos—. Usted y su novio continuarán con su linda noche romántica en la cárcel.

Inuyasha y Kagome sólo parpadearon otra vez. Genial. Por lo menos iban a estar juntos.

* * *

•**•

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** ๋•— ๋• The End ๋•— ๋•**/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

* * *

•**N/A**: Algo irreal, sí, jejeje, pero tengo amigos a los que esto les ha pasado, los policías en México son… diferentes. Y hablando de eso los oficiales, no sé, piensen que son cualquier personaje de su agrado ._. Está mucho más corto pero tenía que hacerlo, ¿Reviews u,u?


End file.
